This invention relates to a current generator, and more particularly, to an improved current generator adapted to work between regions of heat and cold.
Thermocouples are conventionally formed of different thermoelectric materials joined at spaced-apart junctions, with the junctions being located in regions of heat and cold. Due to differences in the internal electron structure between the two materials, a voltage different exists at each junction, which is temperature dependent (Seebeck effect). Due to the temperature dependence of this voltage, there is a net voltage between hot and cold junctions. If the materials are conductors or semiconductors, a current will flow through the thermocouple and a connection is made across terminals connected to the materials. A thermopile is a number of thermocouples connected in series.
Thermopiles are limited in value when serving as current generators, due to the cost, size, complexity and other factors attendant their construction and maintenance.
In order to utilize thermocouples and thermopiles for the generation of electricity from sources of heat, such as the sun, it is necessary to form large thermopiles in order to efficiently collect enough heat and generate enough electricity. Such arrangements are difficult to obtain, expensive to manufacture and generally unwieldly.
An object of this invention is to provide a newly improved current generator, which is easy to manufacture, inexpensive, and susceptible of being used in regions of heat and cold.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a thermocouple which may easily be part of a larger thermopile and may be formed in an efficient and simple manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a current generator, which is capable of generating usable voltages under heat generated by the sun.
Other objects, advantages and features will become more apparent hereinafter and will become more evident as this invention achieves wider use.